vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)
|-|Knight Armor= |-|Bronze Armor= |-|Cursed Armor= |-|Golden Armor= Summary Sir Arthur is the main protagonist of the Ghosts 'n Goblins franchise created by Capcom in 1985. He is a valiant knight faced with fending off legions of the undead and various other supernatural creatures. Arthur has bravely and valiantly faced powerful demon lords, such as Astaroth, Lucifer and Sardius, and lived to tell about it. Ultimately, he is the protector and rescuer of his beloved princess Prin-Prin. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, likely higher with his strongest armors and the Goddess' Bracelet Name: Sir Arthur Origin: Ghosts 'n Goblins Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy ghosts with his weapons), Hammerspace (Can throw out unlimited amount of weapons from nowhere), Holy Manipulation, Magic, Teleportation (Via Warp Staff), Flight (Via Dragon Shield and Angelic Armor), Energy Manipulation (Via Psycho Cannon and Shield Magic), Fire Manipulation (Via Torch, Fire Crossbow, Goddess' Bracelet and Fire Dragon/Inferno Magic), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric Whip/Crossbow and Thunder Magic), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs and Nuclear Magic), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Magic), Forcefield Creation (Via Mirror Magic), Light Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Via Seek Magic), Illusion Creation and Astral Projection (Via Double Magic), Resurrection (Via Resurrection Magic), Darkness Manipulation (Via Dark/Cursed Armor), Healing (Can absorb attacks to heal himself via Demon Shield), Homing Attack (Via Swallow Blade), Summoning (Via Fire/Thunder Dragon Magic), Double Jump (Via Leap Boot), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his stats via various armors and items), Resistance to Soul Manipulation ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odPJN_lZJgY&t=43s As seen in the opening of Ghouls 'n Ghosts]) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Astaroth and other demon kings in both his base and strongest form), likely higher with his strongest armors and Goddess' Bracelet (His armors increase his strength. The Goddess' Bracelet was the only weapon that could defeat Sardius, who is stronger than Astaroth) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Astaroth and Red Arremers. Dodged laser beams from Astaroth, Lucifer and Nebiroth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: Multi-Continent level (Survived hits from demon kings like Astaroth), likely higher with his strongest armors Stamina: Very high (Can go on adventures battling hordes of demons and evil monsters while traversing many landscapes without fatigue) Range: Extended melee range w/ his sword. Dozens of meters w/ weapons Standard Equipment: Lance, Axe, Dagger, Discus, Scythe, Sword, Torch, Whip, Crossbow, Swallow Blade, Tri-Blade, Boomerang, Bombs, various armors (Knight/Bronze/Warrior/Cursed/Light/Dark/Angelic/Emperor/Golden), shields (Cracked/Knight/Demon/Emperor/Moon/Sun), Psycho Cannon, Goddess' Bracelet, Dragon Shield, Warp Staff, Leap Boot, Angel Feather, Knight Soul, Steed Soul, Magic Pendant, MP Potion, Blue/Red Power-Up, Light Rings, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is a great swordsman and can use many different weapons with ease) Weaknesses: His armor can be destroyed with enough damage, leaving him in his underwear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Knights Category:Lance Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Users Category:Holy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Armor Users Category:Ring Users Category:Acrobats Category:Blade Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Users